


Todo Seu

by Pipezinha



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: A lot of sugar, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Máscara da Morte está em missão pelo Santuário e Afrodite sente muito a sua falta. Fic melosa até dizer chega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Todo Seu

**Author's Note:**

> Lime, yaoi, claro, quem não gosta, please, dê um back ali em cima. A música é VOLTA, de Lupiscinio Rodrigues, na voz de Gal Costa. 19/04/2006.
> 
>  

TODO SEU

 

 

Afrodite fez mais um “x” no calendário. Vinte e oito dias. Se Saga quisesse sua ajuda pra derrubar Athena do trono e conquistar o Santuário, ele toparia no ato! Vinte e oito dias sem Carlo, seu Mozão. Ele tinha viajado com Dohko, em missão de reconhecimento e paz pelos países latinos... Porque ele e não Shura? Porque o espanhol tinha feito o favor de pegar uma virose no dia anterior ao embarque...

 

-Muito conveniente... – resmungava Afrodite. – E daí ele ficou aos cuidados da morena dele enquanto eu fiquei aqui, só, abandonado, às traças, na seca... Só não morro de desgosto porque existe telefone, celular e internet. Ai, minha deusa. Mas não sei se isso é bom ou é ruim, porque depois minhas saudades aumentam...

 

Para tentar esquecer das saudades, Afrodite colocou uns CDs que Aldebaran gravou pra ele, com músicas brasileiras... A primeira seleção era de sambas e pagodes... O swing fazendo Dido dançar e esquecer um pouco dos problemas... A outra já era Skank e Paralamas, o ska e o reggae também alegrando o ambiente... Quando passou para chorinho, bossa nova e música de fossa, Afrodite já estava ofegante e cansado. Resolveu tomar um banho... E foi escutando as músicas...

 

Riu, deitado na banheira escutando AS ROSAS NÃO FALAM... Ah, falam sim... e como falam...

 

Afrodite brincou com a espuma, passou a esponja devagar no corpo alvo, imaginando seu Mozão ali, arreliando-o, de tanto que passava creme, cuidava da pele, preocupado com a textura e o cheiro...

 

-Cheiroso pra ele... Me preocupo em estar macio para os dentes e a língua dele...

 

Um arrepio percorreu o sueco... A língua de Carlo... Seus lábios exigentes... Sua mão grossa e calejada...

 

-Ai, minha deusa! Vou enlouquecer de tanta vontade! De saudade do meu homem!

Mas o golpe de misericórdia veio na forma da música final do CD. 

 

_Quantas noites não durmo,_

_A rolar me na cama_

_A sentir tantas coisas_

_Que a gente não pode explicar_

_Quando ama_

_O calor das cobertas_

_Não me aquece direito_

_Não há nada no mundo_

_Que possa afastar_

_Esse frio do meu peito_

_Volta_

_Vem viver outra vez ao meu lado_

_Não consigo dormir sem teu braço_

_Pois meu corpo esta acostumado_

 

Afrodite encostou a cabeça na borda da banheira, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem. Começou a soluçar. Desde o casamento não ficavam tanto tempo separados... Era criancice, bobagem de adolescente apaixonado, mas ele sentia muito, muito a falta de Mascara da Morte.

 

Levantou-se, procurando o robe felpudo. Não estava onde ele havia largado, mas um braço forte o rodeou, envolvendo-o numa grande toalha felpuda. Com carinho e cuidado foi enxugando Afrodite e conduzindo-o para o quarto. Dido nem conseguia pronunciar as palavras direito...

 

-Mozão! – desentalou por fim.

 

-Saudades, Mozinho?

 

-Nem um pouquinho...

 

-Então vou lá embaixo dizer para o Aldebaran ficar, que eu não faço falta nenhuma aqui...

 

-HEIN? Não faz nem um pouquinho, faz um montão, seu _impiastro_!! Olha meus olhos vermelhos, devem estar até inchados. Eu devo estar horroroso... Você nem pra me dizer que viria hoje...

 

-E eu não vinha mesmo... Mas eu andava meio aéreo, com o pensamento longe... Quando foi chegando na América do Sul, Dohko teve a brilhante idéia de convidar o Aldebaran pra matar as saudades da terrinha. O Touro ta embarcando e eu to aqui... Com meu Mozinho cheiroso e gostosinho – deu uma fungada no cangote do outro. – Você não está horrível. Está como eu passei todas as noites lembrando...

 

Afrodite se arrepiou inteiro. Lá estavam os dentes, a língua, a mão calejada percorrendo seu corpo alvo e perfeito. Os beijos ficando mais e mais quentes. Ajoelhou-se na cama, oferecendo-se ao marido exigente.

 

-Eu gosto assim, Mozinho... Mas agora, eu quero que você se sente no meu colo, de frente pra mim. Quero beijá-lo, quero fazer amor com você olhando em seus olhos...

 

Afrodite se virou e sentou-se nas coxas de Carlo. Beijou-o, lambeu seus lábios, mordeu seu queixo, despiu-o sem pressa... Antes de penetrá-lo, Máscara da Morte pegou o controle remoto do som. E colocou a música que tocava quando ele chegou... E foi cantando baixinho no ouvido do Mozinho...

 

-Você nem sabe quantas noites rolei nas camas dos hotéis, pensando no seu corpo enroscadinho no meu...

 

E Carlo beliscou os mamilos sensíveis de Dido, apertou suas coxas, tomou seu pênis na mão incentivando-o a gozar junto com ele. Gritaram o nome um do outro, abraçando-se e caindo na cama, para totalmente enlaçados cochilarem...

 

Antes de adormecer, Afrodite beijou Carlo com ternura e sussurrou:

 

-Não consigo dormir sem teu braço...

 

-Pois meu corpo está acostumado... – terminou o outro. – O meu também, Mozinho. Já não tem mais volta. Sou todo seu...

 

-Todo seu... – sorriu Afrodite fechando os olhos.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
